


Aftermath

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Blood, Crossdressing, Crossdressing!Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, fem!Loki, off-screen violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor e Loki, dopo il massacro alla corte di Thrym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il settimo P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia. Prompt: Mitologia Norrena, Crossdressed!Thor/Fem!Loki, Smaltire l'adrenalina (dopo il massacro alla corte di Thrym).

****

** **

 

  
\- Oh, mia signora! Non credo che questo comportamento sia appropriato, per una donna del vostro rango.

La voce di Loki – la sua nuova voce, acuta e limpida e tinta di falso pudore – si insinua oltre il rombo del sangue nelle sue orecchie, risuona sopra il rumore molle della carne squarciata e quello secco delle ossa spezzate. Thor sbatte le palpebre, e apre piano le dita, lasciando che la gola dello jotun scivoli via, che il suo corpo inerme cada con un tonfo sordo nella polvere, nella macchia di sangue scuro che copre il pavimento di terra battuta.

Si volta piano, Mjöllnir ancora stretto nell’altra mano – al sicuro, finalmente – e il respiro affannoso. Solo dopo un attimo si ricorda di sbuffare, guardando il sorriso lieve sulle labbra di Loki: - E tu sai tutto su come debba comportarsi una donna, vero?

Loki non sembra offeso, e avanza verso di lui lentamente, alzando le gonne lunghe in un gesto elegante per scavalcare un cadavere, uno dei tanti riversi per terra in tutta la sala. Quando finalmente lo raggiunge, alza una mano piccola e bianca per scostare il velo in un tocco leggero. – Ha il sangue persino sui capelli – dice, sporgendo le labbra in un broncio civettuolo e socchiudendo gli occhi verdi.

Le sua labbra sono rosse come sangue, e lucide, e le sue ciglia sono chiare e lunghe.

Thor si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo. – Sì, beh – comincia, e poi ingoia a vuoto quando la mano insolitamente morbida di Loki scorre più giù, fino ad accarezzare la sua guancia: - Scusa se non ho avuto tempo per preoccuparmi di certi particolari. Ero un po’ occupato.

Loki ride e poi, senza che Thor possa dire nulla, si preme contro il suo corpo – il suo seno piccolo e morbido contro il petto di Thor, lana asciutta e calda che struscia contro sete umide e appiccicose di sangue ormai freddo. – Ho visto – mormora Loki al suo orecchio, e un brivido corre lungo la schiena di Thor, giù per la spina dorsale fino ad arrivare tra le sue gambe: - Li hai ammazzati tutti, lo sai? Non ne è rimasto nemmeno uno.

Thor apre la bocca, ma non ne esce alcun suono. Si guarda intorno, cercando con gli occhi un fremito, uno spasmo d’agonia tra le viscere e i frammenti d’ossa sparsi per terra – ma non c’è niente, solo corpi gettati via come avanzi ad un banchetto, immobili e silenziosi nell’attesa dei primi morsi dei cani. E poi, soli nel mezzo di tutto, tra panche fracassate e coppe d’idromele rovesciate, lui e Loki. Thor aggrotta la fronte, deluso – una vaga sensazione di vuoto nel petto, così bizzarra dopo il calore e la furia.

Poi, le labbra di Loki si spostano sul lobo del suo orecchio, baciandolo appena, stringendo e succhiandolo piano. E Thor si rende conto che _ci sono solo loro._ Nessuno che possa vederli, nessuno che possa sentirli. E, all’improvviso, il calore ritorna nelle sue vene.

Mjöllnir cade dalla sua mano, colpendo il suolo con un rumore metallico.

Le mani svelte di Loki si posano sulle sue spalle, e poi percorrono piano le sue braccia, tastando i muscoli sotto i tessuti leggeri e raffinati, la carne calda e robusta sotto i ricami leggiadri. Thor posa una mano sulla sua spalla esile e poi una sulla nuca, stringendo i suoi capelli lunghi e rossi come fiamme tra le dita, e affonda il viso nell’incavo del suo collo bianco. Loki profuma di fresco, come se il fetore della morte e dei corpi che imputridiscono a pochi passi da loro non potesse toccarlo, e anche i suoi capelli sono soffici e puliti.

Le mani di Loki trovano il suo petto, lo massaggiano dove la veste leggera si attacca alla pelle per il sudore o per il sangue. Si spostano sui suoi fianchi, accarezzando curve fasulle create dalle pieghe della stoffa e dalla cintura stretta. Thor gli morde il collo – un po’ per sentirlo gemere, un po’ per distrarlo da qualsiasi commento spiritoso gli sia appena venuto in mente – e dopo lo succhia fino a lasciare un livido violaceo sulla pelle chiara, e dopo ancora lo lecca. Le mani di Loki si fermano per un attimo, tremanti, e poi fanno per slacciare la sua cintura.

Thor scuote la testa, trattenendo un ringhio tra i denti. Non c’è tempo di spogliarsi, e la sua erezione struscia già contro il tessuto soffice della veste – creando una frizione che, anche se non lo ammetterà mai, non è poi così spiacevole. Posa le mani sul seno di Loki, palpando e accarezzando e stringendo, ascoltando i sospiri leggeri dell’altro dio – e poi lo spinge via.

Loki alza il viso per fissarlo, le guance paonazze e gli occhi verdi caldi e lucidi e i capelli rossi in disordine. Prima che possa dire qualsiasi cosa, Thor lo prende tra le braccia – questa versione di Loki è così piccola e minuta, sottile come un fuscello, così fragile all’apparenza – e si dirige con falcate rapide e sicure verso una delle poche panche ancora in buone condizioni.

Loki segue il suo sguardo e ride, rilassandosi nella sua stretta e gettandogli le braccia al collo. \- Il mio prode cacciatore di Jotnar, pronto a salvare la sua damigella in pericolo. Da quando questo lavoro è aperto anche alle donne, mia signora? – chiede con voce flautata.

Thor lo getta sulla panca senza alcuna cura, sorridendo quando sente un gemito di dolore e un mugolio di disappunto. Poi si sdraia su di lui, e in un attimo sta già riducendo a brandelli la stoffa che gli copre il petto. Soppesa i suoi seni, bacia la pelle sensibile, fa scorrere le dita sopra e sotto e sulle areole e sui capezzoli, traccia percorsi lucidi di saliva su quella morbida distesa di bianco. Loki ricambia il favore creando uno strappo abbastanza grosso nella sua veste per raggiungere i suoi capezzoli, toccarli appena con la punta delle dita, accarezzarli piano, stringerli tra due polpastrelli, tirarli – torturarlo con calma estenuante, finché il suo respiro si fa affannoso, finché semplicemente _non ce la fa più._

Thor si tira su le gonne in un gesto goffo e frettoloso, e si morde le labbra quando l’aria fresca colpisce all’improvviso il suo membro eretto e gonfio, finalmente libero dal calore soffocante delle sete. Loki lo guarda con un sorriso divertito, che subito lecca con la sua lingua piccola e rossa. – Mia signora, siete davvero una donna particolare!

Thor si trattiene dal prenderlo a pugni, e invece solleva anche le sue gonne e lo prende per i fianchi stretti e delicati, tastandoli fino a lasciare le impronte rosse delle sue dita sulla sua pelle liscia, graffiandoli fino a farne uscire piccole gocce di sangue scarlatto. Entra dentro di lui con una sola spinta profonda, e soffoca un grido tra i capelli di Loki. Chiude gli occhi e si morde le labbra.

Loki è meno stretto del solito, ma i suoi fianchi si muovono allo stesso modo sotto di lui. Ѐ caldo e bagnato, e Thor si spinge in lui con spinte rapide e violente, ringhiando e grugnendo contro il suo collo e poi mordendolo, il fruscio delle loro vesti nelle orecchie insieme al rombo del sangue e al battito del suo stesso cuore. Le gambe di Loki si stringono intorno alla sua vita, come se non volessero lasciarlo andare mai più, e lui aumenta il ritmo, sempre più veloce, con movimenti sempre più sconnessi, in una cacofonia di gemiti e grida.

Alla fine, Loki viene per primo, con i muscoli che si contraggono intorno al suo membro in una sorta di massaggio rude e svelto. Thor esce dal suo corpo appena prima che un lampo candido e ardente attraversi il buio dietro le sue palpebre serrate.

La prima cosa che vede quando riapre gli occhi è la macchia bianca e appiccicosa del suo seme sulla lana lavorata che ancora copre il ventre di Loki. La seconda è l’espressione soddisfatta sul suo viso e nei suoi occhi brillanti, languida.

\- Queste vesti erano di Freya, sai? – dice Loki: - Dovrò inventarmi una bugia molto convincente per spiegarle come sono finite in questo stato.

Thor ride, e poi si china a baciare quelle labbra rosse e lucide. – Dille pure che mi stavi aiutando a smaltire l’adrenalina dopo una grande battaglia -. Loki alza gli occhi al cielo, poi la sua espressione si fa assente e sembra già pianificare una buona menzogna.

Lo sforzo dell’impiego delle sue abilità da bugiardo dura poco, però, e Loki chiude gli occhi. – Stai meglio senza barba, sai? – dice dopo un momento, con voce pigra, e poi rimane in silenzio. Thor non ha nemmeno l’energia per prendersela, quindi si limita a sbuffare sonoramente e sdraiarsi di nuovo su di lui.

Dovrebbero tornare ad Asgard, a portare la notizia che Mjöllnir è stato recuperato e che gli dei sono di nuovo al sicuro.

Thor ci pensa un po’. Poi, chiude gli occhi anche lui. ****

 

 


End file.
